customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Liu Fuchou
Liu Fuchou (also known as Fuchou Mang, meaning: Fuchou the Blind) was a Chinese superhuman born 85 AD, the Han Dynasty. He is most notable for being a greatly skilled warrior despite his blind, right eye and a strong devotion to his people, the Han. History Liu Fuchou grew up in the Northern Capital of China, Fanyang. Now known as Beijing, the capital served as a home for the young Fuchou and is where his tactical skills were fostered. Trained by his mother from a young age, the boy grew into a skilled martial artist by the time he was a young man, developing substantial aptitude in Gung-Fu by the time he was old enough to join the ongoing Han-Xiongnu War with his father. After many battles, the war came to an end in the complete defeat of the Xiongnu. However, in the final battle of the war, a certain Xiongnu warrior posed an incredibly difficult fight for Fuchou’s father. The duel ended with the Xiongnu dead, but the young warrior’s father was crippled. Unable to serve in the army, the man took his strong son and the rest of his family into the western countryside, where he became a farmer with his son. Several years after the war, while Fuchou was away from the house, a vagabond came to their house and asked for work. The father granted him a job as a farmhand but, while out in the field, the vagabond slew the aged cripple with a hand scythe. When Fuchou returned from the marketplace, he found his father murdered and his mother weeping over his body. After being told what happened, and tending to his mother, the young warrior rode out to the gate of the village and met the same vagabond, who was leaving the village. The young warrior confronted him and challenged him to a duel, swearing vengeance. The battle ensued with little harm to the vagabond. However, the young Fuchou was slashed across the face and left blind in his right eye. The vagabond left him without killing him, saying the boy’s life was spared because he did not partake in the killing of the vagabond’s father, for he was the son of the Xiongnu killed in battle and had been forced to flee the country. His name was Kezung-De, which means Abominable, for he had a parasitic twin sister whose arm and head protruded and functioned independently. Fuchou the Blind left the village and abided by his vengeance, for his mother died shortly after his father and the young warrior cared not about farming. Personality Fuchou the Blind is valiant and headstrong. He has a quick and fiery temper fueled by his angst from his hunt for the XIongnu vagabond. He is unwise at times, but his intellect is strong and dictated by his vengeance which has consumed him all but completely. Abilities Liu Fuchou has the ability to generate high-powered blasts of energy using Qi. The force is telekinetic and is affected proportionally with his physical motion of his body and by his level of energy and emotion. Battle Stats Agility: 8 Speed: 8 Strength: 8 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 10 Hero Level: 8